Adu Rayu (Sasuke Ver)
by acyanokouji
Summary: Ini tentang Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto. Terinspirasi dari lagu Yovie, Tulus dan Glenn - Adu Rayu


**Adu Rayu (Sasuke Ver.)**

**.**

**naruto milik masashi sishimoto**

**.**

* * *

_Maukah lagi kau mengulang ragu_

_Dan sendu yang sama_

* * *

Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku mendatangi kedai tempat ia bekerja. Ia menyapaku dengan ramah, menyambutku seperti apa yang ia lakukan selama dua minggu ini. Iya, dua minggu adalah lamanya hari aku mengenal gadis cantik yang aku kagumi diam-diam.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" gadis itu tersenyum, membuatku yang berdiri di depan meja kasir tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kopi hitam dingin dan roti keju seperti biasa?" ia bertanya setelah menunggu jawabanku yang takkunjung terdengar.

"Ya." astaga, payahnya aku.

"Dua puluh lima ribu rupiah." aku memberikan uang sejumlah yang diucapkannya. "Terima kasih, mohon menunggu."

Setelah transaksi selesai, aku pun berjalan menuju kursi di sudut ruangan, tempat biasa aku duduk setiap datang ke kedai ini. Namun, ketika berbalik aku melihat seseorang berjalan mendekati meja kasir dengan raut wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?" orang tersebut menatap _gadisku_ dengan tajam.

"Ini waktuku bekerja." _gadisku_ menatap gusar ke sekeliling kedai.

"Lihat aku, Hinata!" orang tersebut memaksa _gadisku_, Hinata, untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa kau mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan dariku?"

"Kubilang ini masih jam kerja, Naruto."

"Aku tidak peduli. Jawab pertanyaanku atau aku akan membuat kekacauan di sini."

"Kekanakkan sekali."

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Kekanakkan? Ya, aku memang kekanakkan! Itu semua karena kau, Hinata! Kau! Kau yang mengabaikan semua panggilanku!" pemuda bernama Naruto itu menaikkan suaranya hingga seluruh pengunjung kedai memerhatikan mereka. Hal itu membuat Hinata merasa malu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang terkejut dan gusar.

"Berhenti, Naruto. Semua orang memerhatikan." Hinata mencoba untuk bersikap sabar.

"Biarkan mereka lihat, Hinata. Biarkan mereka menjadi saksinya! Ayo, lihat ke sini semuanya!" Naruto melebarkan tangannya seolah mengajak para pengunjung menikmati sebuah pertunjukkan.

"Pesanan atas nama Tuan Sa... suke...(?)" seseorang dari arah dapur tiba-tiba muncul dengan nampan berisi pesananku, memecah suasana yang sangat tegang ini.

"Kau keterlaluan!" _gadisku_ memandang Naruto sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi ke arah dapur.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata, dengarkan aku!" Naruto berlari dan berusaha menyusul Hinata, tentu saja hanya untuk berdebat dan menimbulkan keributan di dapur.

"Tuan Sasuke, mengapa Anda berdiri di sini?" aku terkejut ketika seseorang berdiri di sampingku. Itu Ayane, pramusaji di kedai ini yang tadi muncul di tengah drama panas antara _gadisku_ dan mantan lelakinya.

"Oh, terima kasih." aku mengambil pesananku dan berjalan duduk di meja yang lain karena kursi tempatku biasa berada sudah ditempati oleh orang lain. Ah, membuat kacau saja.

* * *

_Dia yang dulu pernah bersamamu_

_Memahat kecewa_

* * *

Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet ketika aku mendengar suara isak tangis dari sebuah ruangan. Kurasa itu adalah ruang karyawan kedai. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan tapi aku penasan apa yang terjadi pada gadisku setelah kejadian tadi sore.

"Aku tahu, Ayane. Pekerjaan ini juga sangat berharga bagiku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terus di sini. Naruto akan selalu mengganguku dan itu akan sangat merepotkan. Ditambah lagi tempat ini akan mengingatkanku pada kejadian bulan lalu, saat Shion tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku mengandung anak Naruto. Aku tidak sanggup terus berada di sini, Ayane."

"Kau tahu, Hinata, kami sangat menyayangimu. Aku sudah memintamu untuk memikirkannya dengan baik sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi, melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan hari ini, kurasa aku tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama. Aku akan membantumu bicara dengan Nyonya Tsunade."

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu selama ini." Hinata memeluk Ayane.

"Kapan pun kau butuhkan." Ayane pun membalas pelukan Hinata.

_Atau kau inginkan yang baru_

_Sungguh menyayangimu_

Malamnya aku menunggu Hinata pulang bekerja di halte bus terdekat, tempat biasa Hinata menunggu busnya. Aku masih bisa melihat matanya yang sembab saat ia mengambil tempat di sampingku. Awalnya aku ragu, apa aku memang harus bicara dengannya? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Jelas ia tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku ingin membuatnya menjadi baik-baik saja. Selalu ingin.

"Ini." aku memberikan sebotol minuman energi untuknya. Aku bisa melihat jika ia kebingungan menatap pemberian dariku yang tiba-tiba.

"Berpura-pura tersenyum dan berusaha mencari pekerjaan baru itu memerlukan tenaga." baiklah, sepertinya aku bicara melantur. Anehnya, aku melihat ia tersenyum, bahkan sedikit terkekeh mungkin.

"Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu." aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Tiba-tiba waktu berlalu begitu saja. Bus yang biasa dinaiki Hinata telah tiba hingga kami pun harus berpisah. Itulah kali terakhir aku melihatnya di distrik ini.

* * *

_Aku ingin dirimu_

_Yang menjadi milikku_

_Bersamamu mulai hari ini_

_Hilang ruang untuk cinta yang lain_

* * *

Berhari-hari setelahnya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa seseorang melihat gadisku di distrik sebelah. Oh, bukan seseorang, melainkan si Suigetsu, temanku yang berisik dan selalu mendesakku bercerita semua hal padanya. Maka di sinilah aku, berdiri di sebuah toko roti milik keluarga Houzoki.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Hinata terlihat terkejut ketika pertama kali melihatku. "Kau?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Mencari roti coklat untuk keponakanku." alasan bodoh. Mana bisa keponakanku yang baru saja lahir makan roti coklat? Kalau pun bisa, aku yakin ia tidak akan makan roti coklat karena semua Uchiha membenci rasa manis.

"Terima kasih." aku melihat Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena selalu mendukungku dan peduli padaku."

Entah apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas hatiku merasa bergetar saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Rasanya aku hanya ingin memeluknya dan berkata bahwa aku akan selalu mendukungnya, selalu.

"Untuk itu, mulai saat ini, mari saling mendukung satu sama lain!" Hinata tersenyum dengan manis, sangat manis. Apa pun maksudnya, terserah. Yang pasti mulai saat ini, kedai milik keluarga Suigetsu akan memiliki seorang langganan. Yah, aku melakukannya murni untuk Hinata, bukan untuk menambah kekayaan Houzuki.

**.**


End file.
